


Who's It?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Playing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A short fanfic based on the beginning of the SpongeBob episode, Wreck of the Mauna Loa.





	Who's It?

(Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are playing tag and laughing. Sweetie Belle catches up to Apple Bloom and touches the back of her shoulder with her front hoof.)

Sweetie Belle: You're it!

(Apple Bloom stops as Sweetie Belle runs past her, laughing as she goes. Apple Bloom then begins running after her with a playful smile.)

Apple Bloom: But not for long!

(She holds out one of her front hooves as she chases her; both are still laughing.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey, try and catch me, Apple Bloom!

(Due to not looking where she is going, however, she runs into Apple Bloom; neither of them are hurt, but Sweetie Belle rubs her head briefly. Apple Bloom then touches the front of her shoulder with her front hoof.)

Apple Bloom: Sweetie, you're it! (Sweetie Belle groans in slight frustration.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh! This game's too hard.

Apple Bloom: (gets an idea) I know - what if both of us are it?

Sweetie Belle: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

Apple Bloom: Exactly. Neither of us will know!

Sweetie Belle: Oh... (smiles) I like not knowing. Let's play!

(They then run around with their front hooves out, repeating the following as they do so.)

Apple Bloom: I'm it!

Sweetie Belle: I'm it!

Apple Bloom: I'm it!

Sweetie Belle: I'm it!


End file.
